We were Unstoppable
by xxSiriusxxforeverxx
Summary: Lacy Fudge and Draco Malfoy have been going steady for nearly the entire first half of their sixth year. Lacy believes she and Draco have something special. But Lacy's world shatters in mere seconds when Draco leaves her. Lacy takes a step into a snake pit when she befriends Fred Weasley and her life changes forever. More summary inside.


**Summary: Lacy Fudge and Draco Malfoy have been going steady for nearly the entire first half of their sixth year. Lacy believes she and Draco have something special, something that no other girl has been able to attain with aristocrat Draco except for her. A real, genuine, love. But Lacy's world shatters in mere seconds when Draco maliciously leaves her. Lacy finds she had no friends to turn to after a bit of convincing on Draco's part, and her own house, Ravenclaw, offers no comfort to a girl that has always been more of a snake then Raven. Lacy has few options, but she's tugged into the most dangerous one when she befriends Fred Weasley. Weasley's world of good, brave, friends is suddenly more perilous then a snake pit to Lacy, because if there's one thing she's bad at, it's being good.**

**Ah well that's the summary. People have enjoyed my Sirius/OC story so far I think, which of course I will be finishing along with definitely one, possibly two, sequels. Anyways perhaps you'll enjoy this too?**

**Read and try to enjoy!**

I giggle as his cool hand incloses mine, tugging me up the winding steps. The cool night air sends shivers down my spine, but they are overpowered by the goosebumps that rise up every time his pale hand skims mine. He smirks as he slowly climbs the circular stairs to the astronomy tower, leading me behind him.

"Come on, Lace! Your birthday present is waiting," he urges, the tug on my hand more insistent. I laugh deliriously again, stumbling up the stairs behind him. Draco sighs with a smile, catching me his toned arms. My heart thumps wildly against his chest, and in one swift movement he lifts me up so that I'm thrown down his back.

"Malfoy! Put me down!" I grin, but secretly I'm enjoying the sensation of his soft hands on my bare legs. I pound lightly on his back, my continues laughter unstoppable. It echoes through the empty tower in what would be a spooky way, except for the fact that I'm with Draco. I'm completely and utterly in love with Draco Malfoy, in a way that can't be described as one of his many, brief stands, or mine for that matter. I had gone out with him originally because it was inevitable. Draco and I were both two of the most popular people, mostly because both of us had dated more times then we could count, affairs that were usually over swiftly.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't like that always. I showed up at Hogwarts in my first year as a skinny little kid with braces who was desperately jealous of all the other girls and their older bodies that mine seemed to not want to change into. I was supposed to be smart, but I made friends with all the wrong people, not my dorm mates or fellow first years. After my first year I was a barely noticed presence in Draco Malfoy's elite little gang of bullies, until the next year when I suddenly had curves and a charismatic attitude. I swiftly made friends with a handfuls full of Slytherins, only socializing outside of that house when it came to boys, which I suddenly seemed to have dogging me at every corner. I dated a round for a couple of years, strong friends with Pansy Parkingson and May Sherring.

Pansy had been absolutely in love with the scrawny Malfoy boy the second she laid eyes on him, although I had no idea why. It wasn't until my sixth year, this year, that I had realized how much Malfoy had risen, and how much we were alike, and decided that he was definitely somebody I had to date. I waited until after one of Pansy and Draco's numerous breakups, the two were always fighting, and made sure that is was Pansy that had broken the deal before I entered the game. Draco and I easily hit off, and within weeks we were dating. Pansy was sulky for a number of weeks, but unable to say anything because she had broken up with him. Finally, sick of her nasty looks I locked her and Goyle in a broom closet and she came out looking considerably happier.

Unlike I expected, Draco and I didn't end after a couple of weeks, and it was three quarters into the first half of the year that I realized that Malfoy might be a boyfriend that I generally liked, and didn't keep around for his looks, (though he is quite sexy) and dare I even think it, a boyfriend I actually loved. My birthday marked the anniversary of our half a year of dating mark, which definitely called for a bit of sneaking out after hours.

Draco had said he was taking me to a surprise, but I'm not stupid, I know we are going to the astronomy tower. Still, I play along, giggling and begging to know where we are going. When he finally sets me down on my feet, I suck in my breath sharply. The open windy tower has bright candles floating above it, and the floor has been transfigured into a soft ballroom carpet. Soft music floats dreamily around, coming from nowhere visible.

"It's beautiful, Draco," I say softly, turning towards the boy who I'm sure now, must love me. His pale features are drawn, as if anxious, hoping I'll like it.

"Really?" He asks, his voice cracking hopefully. Tears spark in my eyes, because I love when I see this side of Draco, the side that nobody else sees, the soft, gentle, earnest part to him.

"Oh course, Draco!" I cry throwing my arms around him, "It's utterly perfect. Thank you!" His arms tighten around me, hands sliding into my hair, directing my face up. I stare into his stormy eyes, standing on my tip toes, trying to close the impossible gap between us. His hand slides down and cups under my butt, easily picking me up. My lips meet his and our kiss is perfect, long and slow. I can imagine being in a movie, the camera close up on our faces as the kiss deepens, are mouths moving earnestly against each other. At every touch I feel warmth race across my skin, prickling in a line of heat.

His weight falls against me and I stumble back into one of the stone pillars. His hand under me pushes firmly up, sliding me upwards along the stone wall until I'm higher then him. He lets go, moving his hands to my sides, holding me against the wall as he moves forward, trapping me in place with his chest. His hands leave me sides and tangle them selves back into my hair, his lips never leaving mine for an instant.

I sigh contentedly against him, my legs wrapping around him tightly, erasing the tiniest pockets of space between us. We stay like that for a few more minutes, our kisses becoming softer and softer until Draco finally pulls back, a strange smile on his face.

"Would like to dance, Madam?" he smirks, holding his hand out. Although I'm slightly regretfully to not be kissing him any more my toes curl in my shoes with anticipation and I grab his hand, letting him spin me onto our dance floor.

Draco can dance. There's no other way to put it. While I'm slightly inept at anything that requires coordination he makes it effortless. He spins me around, catches me, and dances so fast that I'm just swept along in his wake, caught up in the euphoria of being in his arms. When the mysterious music finally comes to an end he spins me in such rapid circles that I loose my balance, falling into his arms. He smirks down at me as the final note rings out.

"You definitely like a show," I gasp, breathless. He pulls me up, that sexy smirk deepening.

"You're a atrocious dancer," he teases and I stare at him mock horror.

"Draco Malfoy! You were trained better in manners!" I scolded him playfully, the breeze rippling through my hair. He reaches up and runs a finger though my hair, his expression a curious mix that I can't figure out. I bite my lip, standing up on my toes to brush my lips against his.

"What is it?" I ask softly, leaning in to kiss him softly. He groans softly under my touch, but doesn't answer. Peeved, I lean in and kiss him harshly on his neck, purposely nipping his pale skin. He groans again, leaning in so that our lips brush again. I lift my head excitedly, but he has retreated again, watching me once more with that curious expression.

"Draco," I whine, lifting my arms to wrap them around his neck, pulling the pale boy toward me. He doesn't respond so I furiously press my lips against his, expecting some sort of response from him.

"Just stop, Lace, okay?" He says suddenly, furiously. I lean back like he's shocked me, feeling sharp tears spring to my eyes. This is not what happens in movies.

"W-what-" I stammer, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lace." Suddenly he's all gentle again, a cool hand cupping my head, lips touching mine in a soft kiss. The kiss is different though. It doesn't burn my skin like fire, or provoke a response, it's just a fleeting kiss, a kind that speaks of sadness, and as much as I might deny it, parting.

"I don't understand," I break away, glad to hear that my voice is steady. I look him firmly in the eyes. His face looks guiltily and tragic, but there's something malicious in his eyes that I can't quite place.

"Lace, you know Christmas break when you went to visit your family?" Draco asks, and I nod for him to continue, dread settling in the pit of my stomach like hungry animal, "Well, I moved on that week, Lace. I realize it was cheating and I'm sorry. I just realized I missed Pansy and I don't feel right about staying with you when I cheated on you and my heart doesn't really belong with you anymore." His words are soft and calculated, as if to ease the pain, but all I hear is a cold articulated speech, meant to soothe me, but not spoken with caring. _He cheated on me with Pansy._ The words sit heavy in my stomach, food for the hungry animal of dread.

No wonder she looked so smug when I got back. I thought she had finally got Goyle to shag her or something. But no, she was cheating with my boyfriend. I know I will be angry, but right now the rage does not surface, just plain shock and bright tears. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to choke down the rising sobs.

_He cheated on me, he cheated on me. With her._ My eyes fly open and I realize I am alone. Draco Malfoy has left me in a ballroom of floating candles before I even got the chance to cry, to rage, to even say a single word.

**Hey what do you guys think of it so far?**

**~Sophia~**


End file.
